theforumgameforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Tree
The tree is so ttly awesome that it deserves it's own page. 8D The /fgam/ family tree was created by the user Blacksun, and its epicness is to the point of over 9000. Don't try to make sense of this family tree; your brain will asplode from all the incest and WTFery. "The family tree is maintained by Blacksun388 and is the official lineage of the fgam community. That being said this is perhaps the strangest lineage you will ever see in your life as much incest, gay, lesbian, smut, and other strange circumstances that defy laws of nature and science were used in it's creation." - Blacksun388, Custodian of Family Tree. Now wiki is being an absolute whore and not lining shit up like I want. Just skip to the bottom for full explanation. Forum Gamer Family Tree Eva-&--Sparda ---- ---- ---- |----------|-----\ ---- Dante & Vergil--Roland--+--Rebecca ---- ---- ---- \-------------- /*-------------------------------------------DCB----------&-------------- Nebu ---- ---- ---- \--------|*---------------------------------------------------/*----------/*-------|-------\* ---- Morreh--+&--Atruca----------------------&=-----------------Rocket--+--Near -SBK777--Angel ---- ---- ---- |-----------------/----------------|---------\------\-----\----\-------------|* -Count Dracula----Rocket----&--Angel---Rozen--|---BK-|-------Zack--+--Dani ---- ---- ---- |------------------------|----------| ---- ---- ---- Glorfindel------------------|-------Dani--&--Atruca ---- ---- ---- |----------------| ---- SHL-+-Zax/Alyster--&--Firefly------------------------|-----------Coutn ---- ---- |0----------------------------------------------------------------| ---- ---- Madge-----------------------------------------------------Firefly---&---Atruca ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- Firefly-------&-------SGR ---- ---- ---- /-----\ ---- ---- ---- SteelbladeMK1---Jess----------------&-------------Dani---------------&---------------Kc11 ---- ---- ---- /--------|---------|---------|---------\--------------------|-----------|# ---- ------------------------------------------------------------------IndyWolf --------------------------------------------------------------------Lovrina -------------------------------------------------------------------Fujiko ---------------------------------------------------------------Doviculus Alastor ----------------------------------------------------------------merokoxizumi --------------------------------------------------------------------KeyboardSamurai----&----? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Dork ---- ---- Blacksun-+-Sol--Rebel--Cmug--Candice--------Dragonchild ---- ---- Key: & secksed to birth (or in cases of adoption, Parent of) /|\ Children of (Secks) + married /* \* |* Children of (Adopted) &= Secks slave |0 Children of (Divided by zero and created) |# Disciple of Dani/Jesus/Sparda Information This family tree is updated regularly by Sunny as we get new members. We salute thee, Sunny, for actually being able to figure out this big pile of WTF. It's not that hard if you're me. Hopefully my explanation will make it easier to understand, not like there's any sense to be made anywho. Full Explanation for those who aren't brave enough to Decipher It all started with Eva and Sparda who gave birth to Dante, Vergil, and Roland (their lesser known brother I guess). Vergil and Dante bore Atruca who was adopted by Roland who married Rebecca. Atruca married Morreh and bore Dracula while having a misstress secks slave, Rocket, the adopted daughter of DCB and Nebu. DCB and Nebu themselves bore one child, SBK777, and adopted Rocket, Near, and Angel. Rocket during her servitude to Atruca bore 5 children: Angel, Rozen, Dani, Firefly, and BK. After she escaped Atruca she married Near and adopted a child Zack. Angel and Rocket bore Glorfindel. Dani and Atruca bore coutn. Firefly bore SGR with Atruca. Firefly then secksed her daughter giving birth to Jess and her older brother Steelblade (Jess gets top billing because she gets on more often. Sorry man.). Jess secksed with Dani and bore 5 children: Blacksun, Solareclipse, Rebel, Cmug, and Candice. Dani also secksed with KC11 to bare (against all odds, logic, and basic bio/physio/logy) a dragonchild. Blacksun then married his sister Sol. After gaining her status as 'Jesus', Dani gained followers of TS and they became her disciples. One, KeyboardSamurai, bore a daughter, The Dork, with an unknown father. Burai (mao-key) had rejected Dani's teachings but decided to stay out of respect and to act as the representitive to the TS staff. If ever we needed one that is. In a seperate but related tree branch Zax married Second Hand Lover but through his Lulz Channeling allowing him to divide by zero, he inadvertently distorted reality and thereby impregnated Firefly with Madge. Yeah, its that weird... Category:Misc.